Flat screen displays, such as plasma televisions, are customarily mounted at a fixed position on a wall. In some instances, the flat screen display is fixed at a height too high for a particular viewer.
After considerable research and experimentation, the display mount of the present invention has been devised whereby the flat panel display can be lowered to a more ergonomic viewing height which is more suitable for extended watching; such as, movies, sports events, or playing video games.